Bad Student
by StoryGlider
Summary: Mr. Hale starts his first day as a English teacher at the Beacon Hills High School. In his first class a boy named Stiles gains his attention. Suck at summary.. Male x Male, Sterek, SMUT! Don't like, don't read ;)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

StoryGlider- **Bad Student**

**Derek's POV:**

_Ok. Relax, they are just a few teenagers, there won't be any problem. _Sitting in his car, at the Beacon Hills High School, he slowly repeated the mantra to calm himself. Even if he'd never admit it, he was totally nervous. After all it was his first day as an English teacher. Having calmed down, he looked into the mirror of his car and finally got out. He had the second class, so he was the only person at the parking lot and still had about 10 minutes to get to the classroom. He walked into the building and strolled down the hallways until he found the right room. Looking through the small window in the door, he saw it was empty and sighed with relief. At least he'd have a little time to prepare himself. He sat himself at the desk in front of the class and pulled out the papers he needed and read them through till the bell ringed. After a few minutes, the first students came in, chatting and laughing, and sat down somewhere in the classroom. As the last one strolled and found a seat, he clapped his hands and said: "Well, hello! Since your English teacher is pregnant and won't come back for the rest of this year, I'll be here to replace her! My name is Mr. Hale, by the way.", and wrote his name down on the edge of the blackboard-just to be sure. As he was turned away from his class, he could hear someone talk and his brows furrowed. _Well, let's show them that I'm not the teacher with who they can have fun everytime they want. _Turning around he immediately found the source of the babbling- a boy, turned around, talking the one behind him. The second one seemed to notice him glare because he locked eyes with his angry teacher and looked kinda shocked as he clapped the shoulder of his still talking and wildly gesticulating friend. He slowly turned around and was hit by the best glare Derek could give him. "So, if anyone thinks, he can talk in my class, should think about the consequences. What's your name?" The boy shrunk under his glare, his amber eyes wide and mouth agape. _Ok, stop thinking about his mouth. Or his perfect pink lips, or-Stop! I'm angry! I can't be inconsequent now just because of this beautiful face of his. _"Uhhm..", the teenager stuttered, "my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinksi, Mr-?" Derek had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he pointed to his name at the blackboard.. "Well, , we'll get to know each other at detention today then! Anybody else who wants to join us?" All the student avoided his gaze and Stiles looked like he wanted to protest, but when he gave him another look, he closed his mouth and sat back, obviously pissed. Oh well, that was not his problem.

**Stiles' POV:**

After the bell finally rang he and his best friend Scott, strolled towards their next class- English. He sat down, Scott behind him and turned around. "I don't know if I can come over tonight.. Allison asked me to come to her house, she'll be alone all afternoon, that's ok for you?"-"Oh Scotty, c' mon! Yesterday you weren't able to hang out because of Allison, too! What about Stiles, huh?", he asked wildly gesticulating. His bro didn't seem to follow his words, he stared wide eyed over Stiles shoulder and shoved him to turn him around. He did so and was met by his new teachers glare. His very handsome new teacher. He gaped at him. _Wow. How can THIS be a teacher? He's like 20, or 23 and oh my god, he's just too fucking hot! _. "So, if anyone thinks, he can talk in my class, should think about the consequences. What's your name?" He needed a few moments to register that he was talking to him and stuttered: "Uhhm.. My name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, Mr-?" _Shit!_ He didn't even know the man's name. Said man looked seriously pissed now and pointed to the blackboard. _Ah! Mr. Hale. _"Well, , we'll get to know each other at detention today then! Anybody else who wants to join us?" He was about to protest, but the look Mr. Hale gave him was enough to make him shut up. After the lesson Scott ran after him, begging him to forgive him, but he loved Allison and hey! Her parents weren't home! The rest of his school day went slowly and boring, just as every day. When the final bell rang and all the others packed their things to head home, he strolled towards his English classroom for his detention.

**Sooooo.. This is my first fanfiction and I'm still not sure if I should continue writing. English isn't even my motherlanguage and I really hope my mistakes aren't that bad.  
****I'll keep writing if you want me to, so just review :)**


End file.
